


I'm sorry

by Evanisnot_theEvanyouknow



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, But if u wanna squint it's squintable, David is a werewolf, Gwen is in the second part, I wrote this at midnight haha I'm fine, Jaspvid if you squint, Minor Character Death, There's gonna be two parts to this, but mostly platonic - Freeform, this isn't great just a spur of the moment thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanisnot_theEvanyouknow/pseuds/Evanisnot_theEvanyouknow
Summary: Jasper was right.Why didn't he listen?





	1. Chapter 1

It started off small. So small, Davey didn't even notice. His eyes ached, most probably from lack of sleep. It was impossible to get a good night's rest on those old beds after all. And with the wind blowing through the open end of the tent, do stiflingly hot or bone-chillingly cold. And the wind was so loud, howling like a lone wolf determined to keep all others awake. Like I said, it was impossible to get a good night's rest.

It took his tent-mate pointing it out for him to actually see it. One cannot view his own eyes, you see, not without a mirror. So naturally Jasper noticed it first, he noticed how Davey's eyes had gone from a bright, vibrant green, to an eerie yellow glow, flecks of green still lingering.

It was fine, right? It probably just came with growing up. Eyes changing is perfectly natural, Davey convinced himself. There's nothing to worry about.

\----

His hair was getting thicker, and leaving behind it's fluffy nature. It was more ragged and unkempt. It was growing much faster too. Davey huffed and pushed it out of his face. Darla gave him a clip to pin it back. Davey protested of course. "Like hell am I gonna but some girly dang clip in my hair." It was quite rude, if I'm honest.

Nothing unusual though, Davey's hair had grown before. He'd decided he didn't want a haircut and kicked and screamed on his way to the hairdresser. It grew so long until his mother forcefully sat him down and cut it herself. It was lopsided for weeks until he got it done properly again. But it never grew this fast. It was already half the length it took to grow in months in just a week. It was a nuisance, constantly in the way or tickling his face, irritating him to no end. But it was fine.

\----

He was picking at his nails, scratching them, it hurt. It hurt. Blood poured out from under his nails, oozing out each gap. In panic, he gripped hold of one and pulled. The whole thing came off, quickly and sharply with a sting of pain. The others soon followed, but prompted by something other than Davey's frantic fingers. New nails were already growing through, but each one pierced his skin as it made it's way up to the tip of his finger. The skin broke around them, more blood oozing from each crack, dripping into the sink and washing down the running water. A sharp point protruded from his fingertip. He gripped his hand into a fist and flinched as each nail dug deep into his palm.

It hurt.

He clearly up the mess, snuck into Gregg and Darla's first aid kit and stuck a plaster over it. Not too helpful considering the situation, but he was a kid, plasters fixed everything. It didn't hurt anymore, so it was fine.

\----

His teeth came out during some stupid activity. He coughed and spat up blood, keeling over on the ground as he covered his mouth with his hand. The other campers crowded around him, whispering and mumbling. Someone screamed when they saw the pool of blood and teeth collected in his palms. Each tooth was forced out of its spot in his mouth, a new sharp, pointy tooth working it's way into it's place. His mouth was filled with them, he had to keep himself from biting his tongue.

Eventually Gregg and Darla's ushered the other campers away, ignoring their cries and protests, and lead Davey into their cabin. Jasper still tried to follow, genuine worry on his face. Davey was his friend, he was terrified for him.

This was not fine. This was not normal. Davey sat in his seat, poking his fresh new teeth with the pads of his thumb, pulling back and watching a bead of blood fall from the new prick in his finger. Compared to the rest of the blood he'd seen, this didn't really phase him.

They couldn't figure out was wrong with him. They whispered and watched him, concern etched into their faces, easy to read in their eyes. They asked Davey what happened, if it was a prank or a joke, if he felt hurt or needed to go to the hospital. He shook his head and said he felt fine, so fine so they let him go back.

He hung out with Jasper in their tent for a while. They played pogs and Davey even convinced Jasper to break a rule and eat some of that hidden stash of pudding he stole. He was still hungry though. He ate so much at dinner, stole some of Jaspers too, which was far more than he usually ate seeing as he normally would barely touch any of the Quartermasters shady food. He ate a lot today, but he was still starving.

Eventually Gregg came and told them to go to sleep before strolling to the next tent and saying the same thing. Davey crawled into his bed, uncomfortable as it was, and Jasper climbed into his. His tent-mate fell asleep easily, but Davey's eyes remained open, watching the rise and fall of Jasper's chest as he slept. Well aware of his own hunger eating at him from inside. Eventually he drifted off, however, his exhaustion winning over his starvation.

\----

One would think that all of your bones breaking and remaking themselves would be agonising, and they would be right. Davey's skin stretched and snapped, his muscles moved and shifted, his bones grew and formed new shaped to his body. He couldn't even scream. He writhed around on the floor in silent agony, his bright yellow eyes bulging from his head. Jasper watched in pure and utter terror as Davey silently screamed and shrieked and reached out his hand for something, anything, that might stop this terrible pain. His hair grew over his body, his fingers shrunk to paws, his legs bent backwards. His whole face morphed, jaw growing out and even more teeth protruding from his gums. It wasn't Davey that now stood, growling at Jasper from the other side of the tent. It wasn't. It couldn't be because there was no way Davey could change into something like that. A wolf. Jasper wanted to scream. He didn't even get the chance.

\----

No one knew how or why Davey was curled up naked in the corner of the tent, nor why he and the and the ground was covered in blood. God, there was so much blood. It covered the floor, the walls, the beds, and poor Davey. He eyes wide with fear, blunt fingernails gripping his arms as if he was scared that if he let go of himself he would be lose himself. And Jasper was there, and there, and there and there. Christ, Jasoer was everywhere. Davey didn't say what happened, he wouldn't utter a word, he wouldn't even look up, his eyes staring blankly without seeing.

Davey was sent home from camp early that summer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a lot shorter but it didn't really fit in the first part so I made it into two??? idk enjoy

Gwen thought it would be funny to buy David a calendar for his birthday. She had been a bit freaked out when he first told her, she didn't really believe him, but she got her proof. So, naturally, buying David a calendar with a new werewolf for every month would be a great gift. He laughed when he saw it, flicking through the pictures, and thanked her. Each full moon was conveniently marked on each month, and David had circled them all in a red pen, though he didn't really need it to know when the full moon was coming. A couple days ago his new nails had grown through, and, just that afternoon, he gained a new set of strong pointed teeth, a clear indication of what would be coming that night.

Gwen was alone in the cabin, David had gone out, heading deep into the woods so he wouldn't get too close. His footsteps followed a path so familiar to him he could have walked it with his eyes closed. But he wouldn't dare, because if he closed his eyes he could see the memories so much more vividly.

It was his idea to go exploring in the woods so late at night, dragging Jasper out of their tent to go exploring. Davey though he heard something moving and wanted to go see it, Jasper just wanted to sleep.

"C'mon Davey, we really should be going back," he complained.

"But I know I saw something, it's gotta be this way, I saw it Jasper I swear!" Davey insisted, grabbing hold of Jasper's hand and pulling him along the trail.

"Gregg and Darla will get mad if they find us out here," Jasper protested, glancing back and watching as the camp got further and further away.

Davey dismissed the thought with a wave of his hand. "Gregg and Darla are asleep, they won't notice-"

Davey's send was cut short by a familiar voice calling his name.

"Davey! Jasper?! Where are you?!"

"Aw hooey! Quick!" Davey began to sprint further into the woods, Jasper unwillingly following behind him. David wondered why he didn't just turn back then, Davey wouldn't have kept running in his own, though Jasper didn't know that. He was probably just trying to stick with the buddy system, make sure Davey didn't get lost by himself. Still, Davey dragged him along.

David wondered what would have happened if he hadn't gone exploring that night, or if he'd gone any other night. Maybe it would be different if he hadn't brought Jasper with him. Maybe then he would have died there instead of surviving and killing Jasper himself instead. He shouldn't have gone, it was his fault.

They didn't get far before they tripped. It was hard to tell, in the dark, who it was who tripped over the branch that led to their inevitable fall, or whether it was Davey still clinging to Jasper's hand that brought him down as well, or Jasper grabbing Davey to try and catch himself, resulting in them both tumbling to the ground. It didn't really matter, though. They both laughed it off as they stood up, brushing the dirt off their pyjamas.

Jasper smoked. "Can we go back now?" he asked, pointing in the direction of camp, their councillors' voices growing closer.

"Yeah," Davey sighed. "Hey, your nose is bleeding!"

Jasper sniffed uncertainly and wiped his nose, blood staining the back of his hand and dripping to the forest floor. "Gross! This is whack!" he exclaimed, holding his hand under his nose to catch to blood. "What do I do?"

"I don't know!" Davey said with frustration. He opened his mouth to speak, maybe make some sort of suggestion, but his eyes wandered to the huge figure looming behind Jasper.

If David hadn't lead Jasper so far into the woods, if he had just gone back to tents when Jasper asked the first time, this wouldn't have had to happen. David leant against a tree, the very same tall pine tree they'd tripped on before, and hugged himself. He thought he had saved Jasper when he pushed him out the way and took the bite himself, he thought they were both safe when the creature backed away as Gregg and Darla came into view. He thought he'd done a good job protecting his friend.

Turns out he just killed Jasper in a worse way than before. And he'd be damned before he let it happen again. David's hands shook as he clenched them into fists, blocking out the thoughts or hurting the campers, or of hurting Gwen. He kept on walking, farther into the woods, as far away as he could, until he reached a clearing hidden deep in the forest.

The sky was clear to see from this spot. If he lay of his back and stared right up he'd be able to count every star and name every constellation. Well, David probably couldn't name them all, but Jasper was smart, he could have- no. Stop thinking about Jasper. David squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again. He was also able to watch the moon rise above him, he could brace himself for the pain.

It didn't hurt as much anymore. Maybe he'd just grown used to it. David tried not to dwell on it though, instead focusing on hiding his clothes in a hollow tree to keep them from ruin, or double and triple checking that he was alone, or laying down to count the stars.

One, two, three. He felt an sudden ache all over his body.

Four, five, six, seven. His bones began to crack, pain flooding his senses.

Eight, nine- the pain was blinding. He couldn't see, let alone count the stars anymore.

Ten. And David was gone, replaced with a beast in his place. So unlike him, merciless, malicious, a cold-blooded killer. He had no control over it, it had full control over him, and it was hungry.

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhh I am definitely not just procrastinating for my revision haha whaat...  
> I just realised ha I call them plasters but I think some people call them band-aids?? So it probably sounds weird but that's what we call them in Britain  
> @mightaswellnotbehere on tumblr


End file.
